Demons
Long ago, in an attempt to stop the Invaders, the Kyn empire of Rouran summoned great hordes of Demons into the world. While they were effective, after victory had been won, the Demons quickly turned on their masters. Today, Demons infest the once Kyn homeland of Achaemen, which they renamed Bael Archas, before being defeat by Ahmed Thrakul. Physical Description Demons are Spirits corrupted by the power of a True Demon or a Demon Lord. Their bodies consist of transmuted earth and stone to flesh. However, it is often not a perfect process, often having jagged stone jutting from their forms and even their skin carries the patterns of the rock they were formed from. Demons come in many shapes and forms, it is unclear what, if any effect the original spirit has a Demon's form. Demons within the same 'breed' do not necessarily resemble one another, and Demons have been seen changing from one breed to the other due to external factors. Common breeds include the hulking Aeshma, the deceptive Changling, and the small but sneaky Imp. Rarer ones include Succubi and Pit Lords. Demons appear to be still closely related to Spirits. Magic that affects one seems to have some effect on the other. The method of summoning, although avoided at all cost, is likewise similar. Pure demonic “reproduction” seems to be achieved through powerful demon unleashing its energy into places of powerful spiritual and elemental importance. However, Demons are capable of mating with other species, albeit it is almost always unwilling on the other end. Partial demons inhabit few parent traits. Due to prolonged presence in the world, it is not uncommon to have a little demon in one’s bloodline. History Demonkind began as the Primordials. They were the first true beings created by the Demiurge to shape the young world that would come to be known as Castores. The greatest Primordials were almost akin to gods (though they had a god of their own), while the lower forms of Primordial had lesser powers and responsibilities. Upon learning that they would be cast out by the Demiurge upon the completion of their tasks, the Primordials rebelled against their creator and forced it to retreat from the world. This in turn, forced them into war with the other Gods and their children, resulting in their banishment. From this point on, they came to be known as Demons. When summoned by the Kyn to fight the Invaders, they did so with surprising loyalty. To them, the world should be theirs, and thus the Invaders were their enemies as much as they were to any other race. However, after their victory, they rebelled against their summoners, destroying ancient Rouran before settling in Achaemen, naming it Bael Archas. Overtime however, due to the chaotic nature of Demon society, more and more of the original Demons were killed, tossed back into whatever realm they had originally been banished to. Most 'Demons' today are actually Spirits that have been converted. Thus, the original Demons are known as 'True Demons'. The Demons enjoyed millennia of power and dark splendor (provided they were high enough on the totem pole) before ultimately being defeated by Ahmed Thrakul. However, with the Emperor now gone, many fear Garyon seeks to return Achaemen to its dark order. Culture Demons are simplistic creatures by nature. Their minds were only intended to have as much complexity to follow commands. They have only the most base of motivations: food, violence, sex, comfort. Demons all tend to share a healthy appetite for power. With good cause, as Demons possess the capability to ‘evolve’ to higher forms should they ever be lucky enough. While the Demons detest the gods, many pay tribute to the Primordials, as they are on path to evolution and power. Custom Edition Stats The below covers the two most commonly adventuring types, Aeshma and Changelings. Average Height: 5´ 7˝–7´ 5˝ Average Weight: 120–350 lb. Ability Scores: +2 to one ability score of your choice. Size: Medium Speed: 6 squares Vision: Darkvision Languages: Truespeech, choice of one other. Truespeaker: You can communicate with any creature that has a language, though you can only read and write languages you know. Spiritual Core: Demons only need half as much heat to survive in extreme cold, allowing them to get twice the value out of Kresnite. Subgroup: Choose one of the following sets of features. Aeshma: You are an exemplar of physical prowess, typically a large minotaur-esque being, though nimbler forms exist. You gain a +2 bonus to checks to intimidate someone. When reduced to 0 hit points you can make a basic attack as a free action. You also gain the following power. Goring Charge Once-per-battle racial power * Free action Trigger: You make a charge attack Attack: Strength, Dex, or Con vs AC Hit: You deal 1d8 + Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution modifier damage and knock the target prone. Level 11: 2d8 Level 16: 3d8 Changeling: You are a nimble creature of deception. You gain a +2 bonus to checks to deceive or trick people. You can take on the form of any humanoid race as a minor action, though all your gear and equipment stay the same. You gain a +5 bonus to checks to pass yourself off as that person. You gain the following power. Infernal Wrath Once-per-battle racial power * Free action Trigger: An enemy in 10 squares hits you. Effect: The enemy that hit you takes 2d6 fire damage. Level 11: 3d6 Level 16: 4d6 Trivia * In Gen1 Canon, Demons were somewhat more like biblical ones or ones people might find in D&D. In Gen2 canon they took a more elemental bent. Late Gen2 began to see references to "True Demons" though not in any documented form. Gen3 finally gives a formal explanation of True Demons. Category:Races Category:Beasts